sar x togma (repostd)
by xXxmistytehbroenyxXx
Summary: OK so somehow my sortie disappered!1 s dis is da avenshure of sara tamogi an her boifan byaka togami /3 if u don liek doN REED!1 an sop calng me a trol
1. Chapter 1

OK

so my stupd parens growned me for a few daiz...and i came bAK TO SEE MY STOREI GOEN!1 WTF!11  
anywya i wil repsot al teh chappurs alon with a new oen xDD thx 4 reedin


	2. Chapter 2

Mai naem is sara tamogi an I am sooper hi scoo, levl kaway. Dis is hao I met my bf byaku togamy.

I wen to mai skewl. Ter was a bootifl boi who had beotifil blue eys like de oshin and gold blon haeir. "omg hai" I sed to te kawia boy. "hi ter" he sed. "hoo r u":

"i am sara tomagi" I anownced rel kawaii. "o hi" te boy sed. "i am baka togmai. I am soper rich an hawt."

"i am super hi shcol lel kawai!11" I sed. I maed my mos kawai faec. It lokd like dis: (◕‿◕✿) even wiff a litle flour in my haere. "ogm so kawai!111111" togmai sed.

sudny a gurl wiff stuipd brades and glasses shoed up. "grrrrr she sed at me.

"hoo dat" i assed togami. "dat fuckaa' he tol me. fukaw lokded at me. "wat da fuck r u doin wif my hansom togami" se sed yellin at mee. i hid behin my hansom crus. "togam protec me" i begd. "ok" he sed

"fuka u dum bich wat diod i tel u abot hittign on me" he sed to fumka shoting at her. "im sor byakyua" se sd lookin upset. tehn she lokd at me. "i hav a serct wepion i can destro u" se said anregly. mgoat lookd rly mad. fukarama wocked away.

"sara" he sded lookin rly in luv "u r so kaswai...u shod sleep ovee rin my rom tonite!11"

i gassed!11


	3. Chapter 3

wy am i not gettin revews i wan revoos plz!

* * *

dat nite i went to toejam's room. "hai tojaim" i sed to togami. "ohai sara" he sed. i sat doen on his bed. he sat down to. "so wat did u want me here for" i asssed closing the dor as i wockd into teh room.

"i wan to sai i thinkl ur ver kawia..." togam begam.

"ogm ikr" i sed bluhing vary kawaily.

"an i am vary hotty...wil u b my gillfran?/" togmai askd.

"OGM YE!111111111111111" i squeed .togami lookd ver happy. he hugd me rly tit an ten eh ksisd me on teh lisp!111

we wer snugin up at nite. we wer alspee. i was dreemin of my sexeh new boyfrian an togma was dreemin aboto hoo nose.

sudny i fell sumting shap agans my arm. i wock up anm saw...

FUCKARAM!


	4. Chapter 4

oK TANSK FOR TEH ONE GUD REVOO!11 dose oter ppl r bean perps

* * *

anyway i scrimmd wen i saw teh fukawa. mys creaming woek tohami. "wtf r u doin?" he ydled at fukaw. olny se wasn fucksaw...se was jENOSIDE SHOE!111111111111

i new jenoside shew. se had attakd me an killd my hole familty...my mom an my sister...i had no fmaily...bECAUSE OF SHEW!111

"YU BICH" I Screemed at shoe. she laffd at me. "lol"

se trew her dum sizzors at me. on hit me in teh rise. "OOWOWWOWOWO" i wined. togam got up. he was in his underware. (WE WERENT FUKKING U PERVS IT WAS JUS HOT IN DA ROOM)

henocider jew laffed at me harder. "lololololololol" se lafd. sudny togma tackld her! "ogm togmai" i sqeed as my bf tackd teh preppy murdr.

sunddy i passd owt!11111111111111


	5. Chapter 5

i woerk up fellin angre. ten i remberd i was a cerals killa jus liek shoe!111 idk wat maed me pass out but wen i passd otu i turn ito...tEH PHSYCO TEREDROP!111

1i laffed manikly. "lawlas" i shotd at shew.

shew an toeham gaspd. "yor teh physco teredop..." jennny shoe sed. "DAS RIET BICH" i shrekd. "TEH ONELY MURDERR MOAR POWFUL DAN U!111"

i floted off teh flor. "u r a bofyan steelin bICH!11" i sed.

"togam is mIEN" we bof yelld.

"wEEEEEEEEEEEE" i yeld as i tackd her. (DATS MY BATTEL CRY)

"i lov u baka salami" i sed to togasmi. "ilu2 sara" he sed.

dEN I KILLD SHOEW WIT MAI NIFE!1111111


	6. Chapter 6

"omg sara' togam sed. "u killd her..."

"wel se killd my famly so i got revenj" i assplaned. "ok" togmai sed. he pikd me up and den we kissd passnitly ovr shoes corpse.

te nex mornig niggi caem ot ur room. "u guiz i waHOLYE SHIT WAT IS DAT" he yeld

'a botty has ben fond" monikume yedl. "ononononono" i sed rl scard. "der goig to fien out i did it..."

"it ok bab" togmai cuntfortd me "u din do it... teh syko teardop did it!"

"o ye...an no on noes abut disco teardrop but us!1" i ssed and togmai would never spil my serket.

dat nite...itw as tiem for da triel.


	7. Chapter 7

it was da triel.

"ok hoo did it" monikum sed.

"teh syko terdop" i sd "my serill kila altr eggo"

"oh ok" monikume sed "den we hav to kil dem"

"but dat mens ull kil sara!1' sed da goff lolia chick.

"oh noes" evy1 yeld.

"well if sar can fien owt hoo teh masturbine is se will be fwee"

evione tryd to hep me.

"oh shti" gamoto sed. "even i don no"

"it si someon ho doen folo teh rools!1" isimaroo sed. he was sitgin on monos lap. mono has a bonner an dey wer mackin out.

"maby i can hak an fien owt..." chiro sed. se got ot her lappop.

"no" monekeum sed yellng at dem. "oney srasa can fien out!1

i tot an tot an tot an sUDNY I NEW!11


	8. Chapter 8

"is junkow" i yeld

"wtf" kidigidi sed. "juneko is ded."

"se fakd her def and is conchrollgn monikima" i assplaned. "oh ok" se sed. "wel r u juneko" nigga asd.

"yes" sed minkikim. "and u r sopor hie skel livil heop!"

onely he wasn poting at nigga...he was potign at ME!111

"wtf" i shoted. "im hi shool levil kAWAI!11"

"no..."monkey sed. he asploded an turnd into juneko."u r soper hgih scollhl levil HOEP!1" ten junko asploded into nothing.

"ses ded" asshyena sed. "were free" selesa yelld.

"oh sara i new u cod do it" tgoam sed, pikign me up. i giggld real kaiai. "oh tgoami" i gigld. "sara...i ov u..." he sed lookign into my bootiful color eys. they changd color with my mood. rite now tey were purpell...i was in lov. i lokd into his bootfil bloo eys. tey dint changd color but tey wer da purtiest eys. "i lov u so much" he sd agen. "ok" i sed.

ten we ksisd!11

everyoen lokd at us all dremmy. "so cue" lion sed. "i ship it so har" asseyna gigld, stufing heer face with donus.

we soppd kissing. ten tofma pickd me up in his ars...an carryd me awa.

teh end x3

* * *

ok wel ders da end xD did u liek? pls tel meh


End file.
